1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image formation apparatus, and to an exterior cover structure thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional image formation apparatus, a printer unit and a scanner unit are connected to each other with a rigid arm. An exterior cover of the scanner unit, an exterior cover of the printer unit, and an exterior cover of the rigid arm are independently attached to the units and arms, respectively. For example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-23437 (Page 3 and FIG. 1)).